Attack Of The Living Dead
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: When Eren loses his parents in a car accident he joins the army to get away. On a mission he's badly injured and sent home. He ends up being put in an induced Coma. When he finally wakes up the world he knows is over the world is now ruled by the living dead. This is an AU story so characters will be OOC the story is rated M because there will be alot of blood and death, lemons
1. Waking Up To A Nightmare

**Attack Of The Living Dead Part 1 Waking Up To A Nightmare**

 **Summary: When Eren loses his parents in a car accident he joins the army to get away. On a mission, he's badly injured and sent home. He ends up being put in an induced Coma. When he finally wakes up the world he knows is over the world is now ruled by the living dead.**

Eren was a normal 17-year-old with his whole life ahead of him until his life changed forever when his parents whilst coming home from a fundraiser in the mountains had car crash their car skidded on the Snow and Ice and flipped over sending them cascading off a cliff killing them instantly.

Eren took it badly as you can imagine, and distanced himself from his friends with only Armin staying close. Hannes became his legal guardian being a close friend and godfather to Eren. As for Eren, he became a bit of a trouble maker getting into trouble with the police on multiple occasions he also would be seen getting drunk every chance he got.

On one of sober day's he was walking through Shiganshina when he stopped outside the Armed Forces recruitment center, for Eren being an action junkie this would be quite an adventure and with him now being18 he's able to join. He steps inside and signs up for the Marines.

Armin was sad to see his best friend go but when Eren had his mind set on something it's hard to dissuade him he wished him the best and off he went to start his new life. Armin also knew that deep down Eren needed to get away from his old life.

For a year he had fun quickly growing through the ranks as an excellent marksman and the best at hand to hand combat. On one of Eren's missions, his unit (Yes he's a Lieutenant now) is ambushed and one by one are taken out. Eren although severely wounded managed to hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrived then he collapsed.

He lost a lot of blood having being shot in the chest and a massive concussion from getting hit in the head when he went flying head first into a tree. Eren was sent home but when he returned he was put into an induced Coma as the head wound was worse than originally thought.

When Eren wakes up its four months later and the world he knew would never be the same as he'd soon find out.

He opens his eyes and sees he's lying in bed with wires sticking out of him he pulls them all out and is surprised when nobody comes to check on him. He sits up and groans "Shit wearing a damn dress man this is embarrassing." He then climbs out of the bed "First thing I need to get is some decent clothes.

He goes to the door but finds it's locked, he sighs he then uses his elbow to smash the window then unlocks the door and steps out as soon as he steps out he's in shock. There's blood all over the place there's also gurney's all over the place. But everything's so quiet.

He looks around "What the fuck is going on here it looks like something out of Resident Evil." He starts walking until he hears groaning. He quickly stops before he looks around the corner and sees people stumbling around hitting walls they don't look normal and there covered in blood.

He's stunned "What the hell" He freezes when he sees one of the people in front of him's reflexion in the mirror and the sight he sees almost makes him puke. There's a guy with half his face bitten off with his eye hanging out of his socket and his neck's been literally been ripped to pieces.

He stops looking and rubs his eyes "This can't be happening." He looks back around and sighs "Fucking Zombies dammit." He slowly edges away from the corridor and makes his way to the locker rooms he knows where he is now this was the hospital his dad worked at.

He enters the locker room and finds some scrubs and changes into them better then the damn gown he was wearing well anything is better than that he then finds some trainers and slips them on after finding out there his size. He looks outside and sees a motorbike he looks through the lockers but sees no keys "Shit hot wiring a Motorbike could take to much time."

He leaves the locker room and immediately sees a biker zombie and low and behold sees keys hanging out of his pocket and he groans __Am I really going to do this shit.__ He slowly approaches the zombie making as little noise as possible and as slowly as possible pulls out the keys then backs away.

He slowly enters the stairs and makes his way downstairs. When he gets to the ground floor he cusses as the whole of the ground floor is full of zombies at the entrance he groans and heads back inside the staircase and goes up one floor he enters a room opens the window and shimmies down a pipe.

He looks around and luckily sees no Zombies in the immediate area so he jogs to the motorbike and rolls it outside the car park before he starts the engine and drives off.

He knows where he's going the hospital is only about 10 minutes away from his parent's house he ended up staying there when he turned 18, Armin and Hannes would keep it clean whilst he was gone well he hoped they did.

He sees several zombies but he's too fast for them. He gets to his house and sees a scene he'd see in the Resident Evil such as smashed cars and blood everywhere and an occasional zombie he turns off the engine and wheels the bike into the back of the yard. Luckily without attracting and Zombies attention.

He first tries the back door sliding doors but the doors locked but he knows where the spare key is so he moves the plant pot out of the way and picks up the key and opens the back door and quickly closes and locks the door.

He sighs "Thank God my parents aren't alive to see this." He quickly goes upstairs and enters his room, he looks around then heads to the bathroom he turns on the shower and has a long overdue shower a four-month overdue shower.

After the Shower, he grabs a towel and heads back into his room he dries himself then gets dressed into black combat pants with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

He heads down into the kitchen he makes himself a Pot Noodle after checking it's still in date. When he's done he heads into the garage and pulls off the sheet and smirks "Did you miss me, girl."

He grins as he admires his black Dodge Charger and he brushes his hand down the car and smiles. He and Hannes ended up finding this car and between them they finally restored it he just never got a chance to drive it.

He already picked up the keys before he left the kitchen. "Need to get some weapons Hannes should have some in his shop wonder if he's OK."

He opens the door and climbs into the driver's seat he grins "Let's see what this baby can do shall we." He starts up the engine revving up the engine in the process, he presses the button and the garage doors open and he drives out slamming right into a zombie who had the misfortune of being in his driveway.

It doesn't take long to get to Hannes's gun shop he turns off the car and tries the door it's locked he hasn't got time to wait so he kicks the door in and steps inside. He smirks when he sees Handguns, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Grenades, Knives you name it Hannes has it.

He goes behind the counter and grabs a bag then starts filling up the bag with guns and ammo he gets some gun straps and ties than to his legs then puts some handguns and a few knives on his body.

He zips up the bag and heads back to the car he places them in the back seat then heads back inside the best stuff is in the basement. He goes back behind the counter and moves the rug out of the way and pulls up the trapdoor.

He goes down the ladder, he's been down here enough times over the years to know where the light switch is. As soon as the light is turned on he looks up and grins "Hello gorgeous."

He steps up to the Samurai Sword he bought, his parents wouldn't let him have it in the house so Hannes let him keep it here, he picks up the sword and releases the sword from the sheath red and black handle he spent a lot of money on this sword.

He uses a finger down the blade he touches the edge and smirks as he sees blood on the end of the finger "Still Sharp." He re-sheaths the sword and ties it to his waist he sees a box and opens it "Molotov Cocktails, nice one Hannes you sick son of a bitch." He takes the box and takes it to the car putting it in the boot.

Unknown to him a girl with long curly hair has been watching him she watches the guy "Damn he's hot badass car badass guns and badass Katana. Wonder what was in that box" She watches him head back inside the shop as soon as he does she runs to the car she knows how to get in a car shouldn't take to long she hopes.

Eren heads back downstairs one last time he sees a Machete he takes that and then grins "Halberd nice this could come in handy." He takes the weapon then heads back upstairs.

He looks through the window and sees someone trying to get in his car he gets to the front of the shop and sees its a girl He walks over to her and pulls out the Machete and she doesn't even hear him as he approaches her from behind he raises the machete and puts it against her throat.

The girl gulps, and Eren grins "Tut tut little girl naughty girl trying to break into people's property." The girl stands on his foot and tries to bolt but his arm wraps around her neck she starts squirming for a few minutes but it's no use he's to strong. He whispers in her ear "Quit squirming."

She screams "Let go of me, arsehole." He lets go and she falls on her backside. She looks at him "What the hell."

He sighs "Scram."

He opens the door and tosses in the Halberd then closes the door and goes to the front of the car to the driver's side.

She jumps up "Hey where are you going."

He sighs "None of you business."

She sighs "Take me with you."

He smirks "Give me one good reason why I should seeing as you just tried breaking into my car."

She sighs "I'm sorry I just wanted to defend myself."

He sighs "Look behind you there's a gun shop I doubt Hannes would mind."

She sighs "Do you know how to use these weapons."

He sighs "Yes, I'm a Marine, I know how to use all weapons."

She grins "Wow you some sort of superman or something."

He smirks "Hardly." He gets in the driver's seat She watches him then he gets out "Well are you getting in or what."

She nods "Did you see any crossbows in there."

He nods "Yes."

She nods "Be right back" He nods and gets out the car and locks it up then returns to the shop with her.

He shows her where the crossbows were and she goes down into the basement. He goes into Hannes office and opens the fridge and grabs two bottles of Pepsi. He opens one and takes a drink he then grabs a bag and puts them all in.

When he's done he sees her with the crossbow she also has some straps on with two knives on either leg. They walk back outside and he puts the drinks in the back grabs another bottle and gets in the front.

She places the crossbow in the back seat and gets in the passenger's seat. He passes her a bottle of Pepsi and she opens it and takes a long swig "Damn I needed that."

He nods "Now talk, Name."

She looks at him "Hitch Dreyse."

He nods "Eren Yeager." They both shake hands he nods "OK, now that's out of the way how fucking long has this shitstorm been going on."

She looks confused "You don't know."

He sighs "Hitch I woke up from a coma early today I find out I've been in one for four fucking months."

Hitch looks at Eren in shock "Damn Eren that sux." She sees the dog tags "Lieutenant Yeager and to answer your question this shit storm happened three months ago."

He nods "Shit."

She nods "Yea."

He looks at her "So you've been by yourself for that long."

She nods "Well I was with my friend Nanaba but she died."

He nods "Sorry to hear that."

She nods "Yea, I know she was my friend but she died because she was sloppy, It was a stupid idea for her to be wearing a dress it got caught and she paid the price."

He nods "I see." He then starts up the engine and they drive off. They drive for a while but it's getting dark so they drive into a motel luckily it's up in the hills so there are no zombies. Eren nods "Stay here I'll get a key."

He walks to the front office he sees a Zombie with a Managers name tag he pulls out the Machete and just cuts the head off. He then heads back to the car and between them, they take all the weapons inside one of the motel rooms.

When there done they both leave and head across the road there's a cafe. She looks at Eren "What are we doing now."

He points to the cafe "I'm hungry."

She grins "So you can cook."

He nods "Yea."

She nods and they enter. They kill a few zombies then go into the kitchen. He smirks "What do you want to eat."

She grins "A burger and chips."

He nods he makes them both Cheese Burgers and Chips then they head back over to the motel.

They start eating the food and opens some more of the Pepsi's. They start talking for a while then they notice how late it is so they look at the bed which so happens to be a king size bed.

He takes off his jacket and T-shirt and she takes off her jacket and T-Shirt off she has a tank top underneath she can't take her eyes off his chest she puts a hand on his back she sees a scar down his back "Wow that looks deep."

He nods "Yea it hurt I was running some guy shot me it ripped through my jacket but only grazed my back but it felt like someone was using a rake on my back."

She nods and points to another one "Is this a bullet hole."

He nods "Yea Through and Through."

She looks at this chest and sees the bullet hole he doesn't mind her touching him. He climbs on the bed and she climbs on also. He turns his back to her but she wraps her arms around his waist he turns around and she wraps her arms around him again and her wraps hers around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

She sighs "I've been so lonely I saw my best friend die and then Nanaba."

He nods "Your lucky to be alive then."

She sobs "I've been so scared I was swimming when it all happened I saw several people getting attacked I was able to stay under the water until they moved on seeing all that was terrible."

He nods "I've seen such things happen also."

She nods "Whilst you were serving."

He nods "Yea well not Zombie shit but death."

She nods "So what are we going to do now."

He shrugs "Not sure I'll think of something tomorrow."

She nods she surprises him by locking lips with him. At first, he's shocked he's only just met this girl but he can't deny she's not hot so he just kisses her back he opens his mouth and she sticks her tongue in his mouth and they tongue wrestle, they kiss for several minutes, Before they break for air saliva still connecting them.

She grins "Wow that was my first ever kiss."

He grins "Did you like it."

She grins "Yea it's funny in a way I haven't kissed anyone until the world turns to shit."

He nods "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She nods "I'd like to lose my virginity."

He grins "You don't ask for much do you."

She grins "Either of us could die at anytime well more me than you with you being a Marine and all."

He nods "That's true sure OK"

She climbs on top of him and pulls off her tank top and straddles him "Please Eren."

He nods "OK." She pulls down her shorts and he pulls down his shorts.

She pulls the covers over them and then lowers herself onto his member and starts riding him whilst locking lips with Eren again. She's loving every minute the pain of her hymen tearing was painful as she knew it would be but she doesn't care one bit.

Eren grins "Your so tight."

She grins "It's not my fault your cock's so big."

He grins Eren lost him virginity only last year one of the nurses always flirted with him he was no stranger to the medic bay and one night when it was quiet he and Stacy (The Nurse) had fun together it wasn't like Eren didn't flirt with her also.

They kept on going and after a few minutes she moans "Eren I can't hold on this feels so good."

He nods "Then do what you need to do I'm almost done also." She nods and kisses him again. A minute later he feels her pussy clamp around his cock and a few seconds later she orgasms a second after he does also.

They ride out there highs for a few minutes before she rolls to the side and there both breathing heavily. She grins "Wow that was amazing I can't believe I waited this long."

He smirks "Yea it's addictive isn't it."

She grins "Yea." She crawls up to him and wraps her arms around his waist and he wraps his arms around her.

She rests her head on his chest again and within moments she's asleep. He's still awake __Hope your OK Armin I'll find you__ _ _your to smart to die__. He looks down at Hitch and smiles then he closes his eyes and within moments he's asleep.


	2. Zombie Hunting

**Attack Of The Living Dead Part 2 Zombie Hunting**

When they woke up the next morning they went across the road again and again Eren cooked. Hitch sits on the counter whilst he cooks and although Hitch had only just met Eren yesterday afternoon she already knew she was falling for him kissing him was amazing and the sex was amazing plus he has a killer body and he can cook what's not to like.

They bring the food back to their room and they eat quickly. When they've finished they put all the weapons in the car and bags back in the car, they both get in and drive off.

He looks at her "So can you use that crossbow."

She nods "Yea I'm the second best in long range weapons on my Archery club number one being Sasha."

He looks at her "Sasha Blouse."

She nods "Yes you know her."

He nods "Yea, a long time ago we went to school together haven't seen her since college though, as I joined the marines shortly after college started."

She nods "So I guess you know her boyfriend Connie."

He smirks "So they finally got together good for them."

She nods "I hope there OK."

He nods "Maybe we'll find them."

She nods "Yea maybe."

He drives for a while then he turns a corner and sees the whole street is full of zombies. He stops the car then reverses and drives up a ramp and then gets out the car. She quickly follows him "What are you doing."

He grins "Target Practice I've been in a coma for four months need to get the feeling back."

She grins "Oh, OK, you just want to kill some zombies."

He grins "Who wouldn't."

She grins "Let's go then."

He opens up the bag in the back seat and pulls out the Barrett 50 Calibur Sniper Rifle. Hitch grabs the ammo and some binoculars then follow's Eren. Eren sets down the Sniper Rifle then lays down on the grass she passes him a clip and he puts it in the rifle then she lays down beside him and looks through the binoculars and she smiles "Prostitute pink dress with her tits hanging out."

He smirks "OK." He lines up the shot adjusting for the wind "Any place in particular."

She grins "Right Between the Eyes." He nods and looks through the scope and does like Hitch suggested. The Zombie prostitute goes down with a bullet to the brain. She grins "Wow great shot."

He grins "Watch this the fat hillbilly" She looks through the binoculars as he shoots a male zombie right in the privates if he was alive he'd be in severe pain right now he'd never have kids again that's for sure."

She chuckles "Now that had to hurt shit there's a whole that guns a monster."

He nods "Yea time to end his misery."

He shoots the same zombie turning his throat into mush and severing the spine She grins "Wow your amazing."

He nods "I'm a marksman so Four bullets left pick four zombies."

She nods "The naked guy, the lady with a Mohawk, The Postman and that kid in the tracksuit I know that arsehole he deserves to die."

He nods "OK watch this" In 30 seconds he shoots all four of them in quick succession with bullets to the head.

She grins "Wow."

He grins "Stay here I'll be right back." She nods he jogs back to the car and opens the box of grenades he pulls out four grenades and returns to Hitch.

She grins when she sees the grenades "Cool." He pulls out the pin and tosses the grenade and it explodes blowing apart several zombies he then pulls the pins out of the other three and tosses them also. She watches the zombies get blown to pieces.

She grins "Watching them die like that was awesome."

He nods "There's not many left why don't you take over with your crossbow."

She nods "I'll back you up from here." She nods he watches her as she jogs to the car and pulls out the crossbow and makes her way down to the zombies. There are only five zombies. She raises the crossbow and shoots a zombie in the brain followed by three more. The last zombie moves a bit faster than she expected and she freezes.

Eren sighs and at the last second he shoots the zombie blowing a hole through its face. He stands up with the gun and walks back to the car as she jogs back to the car.

He smiles "You did well but you can't freeze like that."

She nods "Sorry but I knew him he was a friend of my dads."

He nods "I see but you have to remember you might meet people you know you can't freeze or you will die."

She nods and sighs "I'll remember that."

He puts his hand on her shoulder "You still did well though you aimed for the head seems that kills them in one go like most Zombie Computer Games."

She smiles "What now."

He grins "Well let's find some more zombies my blade Nightingale is thirsty for some blood."

She grins "You named your sword."

He grins "Yea, she's a beauty."

She grins" This I want to see."

They get in the car and drive off. They drive a few more blocks then see a group of zombies he grins "Shoot your crossbow, or don't, I will be all over the place."

She nods "I'll back you up."

He nods He opens up another box and pulls out a few Molotov cocktails there's a lighter inside so he lights then and then tosses them into the zombies then Un-sheaves Nightingale and runs at the zombies.

Hitch watches him as he rushes in using his blade as a samurai would cutting off limbs she raises the crossbow and shoots a zombie that comes behind him he nods to her then continues.

On the outskirts of town, Eren and Hitch are being watched by two people a male and female the guys staring in disbelieve "What the fuck is he doing has he got a death wish."

The women can't take her eyes off this guy he's so fast rushing in cutting off limbs then backing out then cutting more down he's impressive. The guy sees the girl "She's not bad with that crossbow." The women just nods.

Eren stabs Nightingale into the face of a zombie and it gets stuck he grunts and pulls out his Machete and another serrated knife and continues his onslaught he brings down the Machete cleaving through the zombies face.

He backs away as the serrated knife snaps in a zombies ribcage. He smirks "How you doing Hitch."

She grins "Down to 10 arrows but I have more in the car."

He nods "I got this go get the spares."

She looks stunned "You serious."

He nods "I got this."

She nods and jogs off.

The women watching then clenches her fist "What the fuck is she doing" The guy shrugs "Going to the car."

They watch the guy with the Machete dropkick a zombie into two other than flips up and runs at them pulling out the Samurai sword in the process and now goes about using both weapons. The women's in shock "This guy is amazing."

The guy looks at her than the guy and he's jealous and he has no idea who the guy is he's had a crush on this girl since college but hasn't done a thing about it not that she's actively sought out guys she's a bit of a tomboy really.

Playing football and many other guy sports she's also into the martial arts and pretty much any fighting style she's also deadly in firearms and like the guy down there deadly with a blade. Another reason to not like this guy he's a male version of her.

Eren's still fighting when Hitch throws something at him "Catch" He looks up and catches a grenade. He pulls out the pin rams it into a zombies ribcage and kicks him into the and backs away

The guy above looks stunned "What did he just do."

He doesn't have to wait long as there in an explosion. "He used a fucking grenade who the fuck is this guy."

The women grins _No idea but I want to meet him_ The both watch as the women ran up to the guy with two bottles with a rag's hanging out of them the guy's in shock "Molotov Cocktails now did this guy raid an armory or something."

They watch as the girl lights them and the guy tosses them. Causing Zombies to go up in flames. They then watch as the guy runs in again cutting more zombies down.

Eren watches as the last zombie goes down by Nightingale's Blade. He sheath's the sword after wiping the blood on a dead zombie. He grins "Not a bad day's work."

Hitch passes him a bottle of Pepsi. They clink the bottles together and start drinking. She grins "Eren your a psycho."

He grins "Needed to let off some steam."

She grins "You sure did that you're like a one-man killing machine."

He nods "Let's go I worked up an appetite."

She grins "Where should we eat."

He shrugs "Wherever we want."

She grins "True." They head back to the car and put the weapons in the back then get in the car and drive off.

The guy and the girl watch them drive off. The guy smiles "Have to give it to those two they work well together I think the girl likes him. It's the girls turn to be jealous this time. They get on their motorbikes and drive off. The guy looks at the women "So are we supposed to be rescuing people or is this a scouting mission you spoke to Levi, right Mikasa."

The women now known as Mikasa nods "He said both, Jean, Scout, but if we find survivors we help them."

He nods "And those two."

She shrugs "Let's watch them Levi could always do with the fighting experience I think he's military."

Jean nods "Well let's watch them I think you may be right about the guy but the girl isn't I can tell that much but she knows how to use a crossbow so maybe a youth club or something."

Mikasa nods "I agree she may be capable with that crossbow but it is a long range weapon up close I see her as a liability she will get him killed or herself."

Jean looks at Mikasa "Don't you think that's a bit harsh."

Mikasa looks at him "Maybe, they work well together but he's a warrior she isn't if you fight as a duo, you have to fight as a unit you have to have your partners back, I have nothing against her but they are not a unit and as I said before that will get her and maybe him killed."

Eren stops outside a McDonald's they get out of the car and he takes his guns out "I'll go in first scout the place out." She nods. He enters and immediately sees several zombies he shoots them all in the head.

Outside Hitch is watching the car unbeknownst to her a zombie is slowly making her way towards her whilst she's filing her nails. She hears a moan and looks up and sees a zombie in front of her she screams.

Eren's killing two zombie's in the back when he hears the scream. He grunts "Fuck." He runs through the dinner and out the doors he sees the zombie on top of Hitch and it's trying to bite her but she's keeping her off for the moment at least. He puts the guns in his holsters he can't risk shooting her.

Mikasa and Jean see The girl get attacked Mikasa looks at Jean no words are said but just by the facial expressions Jean knows she's saying _What did I tell you_. Jean just rolls his eyes.

They watch as the guy bursts out the front doors they watch him holster his guns then runs at the zombie they watch him as he hooks his arms around the zombie's neck and pulls him off then snaps the zombie's neck.

Jean sighs "That was a risky move."

Mikasa sighs in relief "He's definitely military I'd say Army or Marines"

Jean nods "I agree."

She sighs "Look at what she was doing filing her nails whilst he's taking care of the zombies inside."

Jean watches her he notices she was biting her lip when the guy grabbed the zombie it just made him more jealous.

Eren helps her up and sighs "What the hell Hitch."

She sighs "Sorry Eren I got distracted."

He looks around "You should always keep an eye out but It's OK just remember next time always watch everything around you if it was dark I'd understand but it isn't."

She shouts "Dammit, Eren I'm not a Marine like you are, just because you're a lieutenant doesn't mean you get to boss me about."

He sighs "Actually it kind of does I'm a soldier technically your a civilian I know you're, not a Marine like me I'm just saying be careful, now Come on there all dead inside let's go eat."

She sighs "I'm sorry Eren."

He pats her on the shoulder "Go on have to reload there all dead you can get me a Chocolate Shake."

She grins "I can do that."

She enters the restaurant and he sighs and shakes his head. He opens the back seat and puts fresh clips in the handguns and puts another knife in the sheath. He pulls out the Barrett 50 and puts in a new clip then he hears a groan and without looking aims the puts down the rifle and pulls out a handgun shoots it in the head. Then closes the door and heads inside the restaurant.

Jean smirks "That was pure arrogance."

Mikasa smirks "No, that's instinct and experience she said he was a marine and they are some of the best warriors there are trained to kill with guns, knives their bare fists everything he's doing is natural for a Marine plus you heard her he's a lieutenant he's a leader of men he's a warrior and he's like me, he can use guns and swords and knives and he's strong."

Jean smirks "Getting attracted to this marine are we."

Mikasa blushes "Shut up Jean." Jean saw her blush and he inwardly groans.

They eat McDonald's then they leave, Hitch comes out with her McFlurry "Are you like a man of all trades."

He grins "Hardly it's not hard to use a grill and a fryer."

She nods and she chuckles he opens the door for her and she grins and puts her hand on his cheek "Such a gentleman that's why I like you." He rolls his eyes as she gets in the car he closes the door he shakes his head and walks around to the driver's side and gets in and they drive off.

When Mikasa saw the girl touch the guy she was extremely jealous that stupid girl could have got him killed because she wasn't paying attention. Jean watches her and the look she was giving the girl was one of jealousy it seems there both jealous.

Eren drives the car they talk well Hitch talks Eren just nods he finally speaks after a while "So have you not seen anyone alive since your friend died and before you met up with me."

She shakes her head "To be honest most time I only went out at night."

He raises his eyebrow "You went out at night that's not really smart."

She nods "Yea, I learned that the hard way you remember I mentioned my friend Nanaba."

He nods "You said she wore a dress and it got caught and she died."

He nods "You should really use your brain more you can move around easier during the day."

She nods "I know."

They see more zombies and he stops the car "You ready."

She nods "Yea."

He nods "Good."

He steps out of the car straps on Nightingale, then his Machete then he pulls out the halberd and grins. She sees the weapon "You can't be serious."

He grins "It's not the first time I've used one of these, well it's the first time I'll kill something with one."

She nods "You really are insane."

He grins "And like all this isn't."

She nods "Good point."

Jean and Mikasa see them again Jean sees the massive weapon in the guy's arms "What the fuck does this guy think he's in the past or something."

Mikasa smirks "He just likes to show new ways to slaughter zombies a man of all weapons." Jean just rolls his eyes.

Eren runs in and swings the massive blade down and literally cuts a zombie in half he grins "Sweet." He starts ramming it forward then spinning around and cutting anything in his path apart he's covered in blood and slips a zombie comes at him he lifts his leg up and tosses it backward then swings the halberd around cutting through several zombie's legs. He rolls backward then pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin the tosses it at the zombies blowing them up. He wipes his face and sighs in relieve "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

He drops the halberd on the floor and pulls out his handguns and starts shooting them until he's out of bullets. When he's out he jogs back to the car Hitch is gone he hears her she's being pushed back.

He grunts and quickly opens the bag in the car and pulls out a Spas 12 he then starts quickly loading the Shotgun and then starts shooting more zombies. When he's out of bullets he pulls out Nightingale and starts fighting again.

Hitch is slowly being pushed back further and further away from the car and Eren she's running out of arrows she has three left plus the guns she has. "Eren help."

Eren looks over his shoulder but there's too many between him and her plus more zombies are coming. He runs at the zombies and starts slashing.

Jean sighs "This is a problem she's almost out of arrows she's got two guns and she's surrounded he's holding his own, but for how long, we better go and help."

Mikasa nods "Yea." They start up their motorbikes and make their way to the two survivors.


	3. The Abomination

**Attack Of The Living Dead Part 3 The Abomination**

Eren's cutting his way through the zombies he's fighting like he's possessed. Legs, Arms, Heads you know it it's on the floor but there's still more in his way. "Hold on Hitch I'm coming." He can hear her fighting Zombies are falling by arrow and bullets she must be running low he can also hear her calling to him.

Hitch grunts she tosses an empty handgun at a zombie. She reaches behind her and her eyes go wide "Shit three arrows, Eren I'm down to three arrows."

Eren grunts "I'm coming hold on."

She sighs "Hurry up then." She can see him he's about four meters away and closing.

She grunts as she kills another two zombies. She then pulls out her last handgun and uses the whole clip "Eren's told her to shoot them in the head so that's what she does she kills 15 zombies but there still coming she tosses the gun "Eren One arrow left."

Eren grunts "Shit" He cuts his way through he's about a meter and a half away from her he cuts down another two zombies then he hears her scream "NO" He looks up just as the crossbow string snaps.

Hitch watches as the crossbow string snaps "No" She looks up and Eren and Hitch look straight at each other "I'm sorry."

Eren looks at Hitch as she says I'm sorry just after she says it a zombie grabs her she fights him off but another latches onto her arm and bites down. She screams "NOOOOOOOOOOO."

He freezes for only a second then he launches forward and cuts down several more zombies she's been bitten but only once. He reaches her and cuts the zombies down and she's crying. She drops to her knees he looks around somehow the zombies are all dead.

He turns around and she's looking at her arm "It's not fair I don't want to die." He drops down beside her she looks up "Eren I'm sorry" Just then they hear two engines and off jumps two people they take off their helmets one is male the other female. They stop when they see the girl crying with a bite wound on her arm.

Eren turns back to Hitch and she's still crying "I messed up." He puts his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry you'll be fine."

She sniffs "Liar, I know if you're bitten you turn into one of those things."

He sighs "I'm sorry I got you into this."

She smiles "Your an idiot Eren but at least I got to have you once I can die happy."

He sighs "I'm sorry."

She sniffs "Kill me, don't let me become on of those things."

He looks at her "I-I-I can't."

She takes his hand "Please Eren."

He sighs "I can't Hitch."

She reaches for his gun he looks shocked she points the gun to her head "I love you."

She then shoots herself in the head. He screams "NOOOOOOOOOOO." He feels tears leave his eyes he's watched his men and women die but not like this.

Jean and Mikasa watch helplessly as the girl known as Hitch cries and begs Eren as they now know him as they watch as she begs him to kill her then when he can't they witness her take his gun then tell Eren she loved him before shooting herself in the head.

Jean sighs "A small mercy" Mikasa although jealous at hearing Hitch telling Eren she loved him she's more worried for Eren. They watch as Eren places a kiss on her lips before standing up and finally looking at them. The women's about to speak but he looks away as he sees more zombies coming.

He walks past them. Mikasa calls for him "Eren stop."

He looks over his shoulder "Leave."

He then runs at the zombies, Jean looks at Hitch then Mikasa "What do you want to do he doesn't want our help."

She looks at Jean "He's not in the right state of mind right now he needs our help."

Eren's cutting down several zombies "Die you fucking zombies, I'll kill you all." He kills several zombies as he passes a building he hears a massive roar and at the corner of his eyes he sees a massive fist heading right at his chest.

Jean and Mikasa are still talking when they hear a loud roar they look around just as Eren flies right past them colliding against a car. They look at Eren in shock they watch him as he coughs up blood. They then hear another roar but it's in the air they look up in shock they don't know what there seeing if they had to say anything there seeing a behemoth Hulk-like creature. Mikasa looks where it's heading and it's right where Eren is.

Mikasa screams "Wake up Eren."

That seems to work as Eren's eyes slowly open, he looks at Mikasa then looks up he grabs Nightingale as he hears a roar above him he grabs his chest then gets onto his knees just as the thing comes down he sticks Nightingale forward and impales the monstrosity in the chest just as it turns the car he crashed against into nothing.

Mikasa and Jean are frozen in place. Jean sighs "Shit that's not a nice way to go."

Mikasa sighs "He's not dead."

Jean looks at her "I'm sorry b..

She points to the creature "Look in its chest."

Jean nods "That doesn't prove an.. He hears the hulk of a creature stagger back and the sword's pulled out of the creature. Mikasa looks at Eren he has his head down and he's holding his chest.

Mikasa sighs "We have to help him."

Jean looks at her "Are you fucking nuts, I don't have a death wish."

Before they can continue talking they hear the Hulk roar and backhands Eren into a wall. Mikasa screams "Eren."

Eren collides with the wall but he bounces off the wall and launches himself at the Hulk he ducks under fist and slashes the same hand making the Hulk roar. He ducks under another fist and slashes the other hand then he goes on the offensive again slashing the Hulk in the chest.

He ducks a fist and rolls under its legs and stands up in front of Mikasa and Jean. Mikasa sighs in relief "You OK."

He sighs "I need the Halberd."

She looks confused "What."

He sighs "Its skin is like stone."

She nods and jogs to the Halberd, Whilst Eren rushes forward. Jean watches him "What are you doing." Eren doesn't reply he waits for the Hulk to attempt another punch and Eren runs forward.

Jean watches in shock as Eren runs up the Hulk's arm He grabs the Hulk'ss hair and starts slashing. He digs Nightingale into its neck it's slowing it down. He pulls out his Machete and slashes at its eyes making it blind and it roars in pain. Just then Mikasa gets back. She looks up and is stunned "This guy is totally insane." She shouts up "Eren."

He looks up he then places the Machete in its sheath then she tosses up the Halberd he catches it and with one quick motion brings the Halberd down on the Hulk's head Jean and Mikasa sees the Halberd blade come out of its neck it staggers to the side then falls forward dead.

Eren jumps clear and he rolls and then stops as he hits another car but not that hard and he turns around and just lies there with his back resting against the car.

Mikasa runs up to Eren "Eren are you OK."

Jean is still in shock looking from Eren to the dead Hulk-like creature then scratching his head. Mikasa gets on her knees in front of Eren "You're crazy you know that."

He smirks "Don't make me laugh, OK."

She nods "You are completely insane are all Marine's as stubborn and pigheaded as you."

He nods "You kind of already said that and yeah pretty much."

She nods she looks over at Jean "Call Levi get him over here and might as well bring that Hangi along."

Jean nods and gets on the phone, Mikasa looks at him "How you feeling."

He grunts "How do you think I'm feeling, I wake up three days ago from a fucking coma, to find out the world's gone to shit, now I just watched Hitch get bitten, then shoot herself in the fucking head, then get clobbered twice by that thing I feel like shit."

She's in shock "You was in a coma."

He grunts "Yea got badly injured and got sent home."

She nods "You are a soldier right."

He nods "Lieutenant Eren Yeager, I'm a Marine."

She nods "Thought you were a soldier." She lifts up his top "Wow."

He grunts "Hey, I work out."

She blushes "Well, yes you have a great body, but I'm looking at your chest you have a massive bruise maybe a few busted ribs."

She touches the bruise when he winces she looks up "Sorry."

She pulls down the top when Jean speaks "They'll be here shortly how is he."

Mikasa sighs "Busted ribs he's lucky to be alive."

Eren stands up and walks to his car they both follow him. Mikasa sighs "What are you doing you can't drive."

He nods "Wasn't planning to yet." He starts rearming himself then he reaches inside and opens a bottle of Pepsi and takes a drink he then gets out of the car and approaches Hitch. He looks down at her. Mikasa puts her hand on his shoulder "It wasn't your fault she wasn't a fighter."

He looks at her "I know that."

She sighs "She died like a true warrior though going out fighting, she ended her own life to save you the guilt of killing her."

He nods "Yea still it's hard to watch her do that."

She nods "How long have you known her, did you know her before all this."

He shakes his head "I only met her yesterday, she tried to break into my car."

She chuckles "Not a wise move."

He nods "No."

Mikasa nods "She said she loved you."

He nods "Yea, she was a nice girl but I didn't love her that way she begged me to and this will sound stupid but."

She grins "She didn't want to die a virgin correct."

He nods "Yea."

She nods "So what are you going to do now."

He shrugs just as they hear more engines they turn around and see four jeeps turn up. A small guy maybe Levi who's obviously Japanese like this girl next to him and women with glasses must be Hangi. The small man approaches Eren and Mikasa, Levi nods "So this is the guy Jean mentioned."

Mikasa nods "Yes this is Eren."

Levi nods "I see."

Eren sighs "Who are you."

Levi snorts "Captain Levi Japanese Army."

Eren smirks "I outrank you."

Levi raises an eyebrow "Do you now."

Eren nods "Yea, Lieutenant Eren Yeager, Marines."

Levi nods "I see, well I'm glad we have another soldier on our side."

Eren scoffs "Who says I'm joining you."

Levi nods "I see, so why are you here."

He sighs "I just watched my friend Hitch be bitten and kill herself and then fought a fucking Hulk of a creature, I'm not joining anyone, I work better alone."

Hangi speaks "You said you fought a Hulk show me."

Eren rolls his eyes then walks off. Mikasa, Levi, and Hangi follow him. Eren points down, Hangi looks down "What the fuck is that is that a Halberd sticking out of its head."

Eren nods "No fucking idea what it is, and yes it was my halberd who fucked it up after I fucked up its eyes up with my Machete."

She grins "Wow Halberd, Machete and that sword."

Eren looks at Nightingale "Nightingale."

She looks at him "Excuse me."

He sighs "My blade."

She nods" He then walks away.

Levi sighs "He's a bit of an arsehole."

Mikasa sighs "Can you blame him he gotinjured whilst serving his country and woke up from a Coma three days ago then watches the girl get bitten then shoot herself then got punched in the gut by that thing his chest looks bad I'd say several bruised if not broken ribs you can't expect him to be happy."

Hangi nods "I'll patch him up."

She walks off and Mikasa follows her whilst Levi looks at the Hulk.

Eren's in his car he pulls out his Barrett 50 cal rifle. Hangi grins "Nice gun."

Eren nods "OK."

Hangi sighs "Can you sit so I can check out your injuries."

He nods "OK."

He lifts up his t-shirt and Mikasa and Hangi check out his chest an eight pack on this guy muscles all over the place but right in the center is the bruise.

Hangi nods "Be right back." She steps past Mikasa and catches Mikasa's eye and smirks "WOW."

They both blush Mikasa looks inside the car "Is that a box of Molotov Cocktails."

He nods "Yea."

She nods "What else is in there."

He shrugs "Take a look."

She looks "A box of grenades."

Hangi comes back and looks in "Wow your equipped for a one-man war."

She starts by spraying something on him. He looks at her "What is this."

She smirks "It's to numb the pain."

He nods she then starts wrapping a bandage around him. Once she's done she puts some plasters on his hand and head. She smiles "Don't strain yourself OK."

He shrugs "Can't guarantee that."

She nods and she steps back and starts walking back to Levi.

Eren stands up and walks past them and approaches Hitch there's a sheet over her he pulls the sheet from her face he closes her eyes then scoops her up and carries her to his car. Everyone watches him. He places her in the car and then gets in. Mikasa knocks on the window and he rolls it down "What are you doing Eren."

He sighs "I want to bury her."

She nods "Let me drive." She nods "Let me drive." He sighs then gets out he goes around to the passenger's side.

Mikasa turns to Levi "Well we back."

Levi raises an eyebrow "What are you doing."

Hangi puts a hand on his shoulder "He wants to bury her properly."

Levi nods "OK Be careful sis."

Mikasa smiles "Always."

Hangi nods "Following your crush are you."

Mikasa blushes "Shut up Hangi."

She gets in the car and they drive off Hangi grins "Young love how sweet."

Levi sighs "So what do you make of this."

Hangi smirks "To be honest I have no fucking idea it reminds me of Solomon Grundy from the game Arkham City."

Levi sighs "Thought he was more like the gray Hulk."

She grins "Yea but it's weird from what I saw of Eren's injury this is strong the skin is tough he had to use that Halberd, I would not want to fight one of these that Eren is a real warrior even injured he didn't give up." Levi nods "He's a Marine their stubborn bastards but their Soldiers through and through. We could use someone of his Calibur."

Hangi grins "Maybe Mikasa can persuade him if you know what I mean."

Meanwhile, Mikasa drives she looks at Eren and sighs "So, where are we going, are you from this area."

He nods "Yea, I was born here."

She looks at him he has Hitch in his arms. She sighs "So have you checked on your parents."

He sighs "There dead."

She looks at him "I'm sorry."

He smiles "They died four years ago."

She nods "Well, I'm still sorry."

He nods "Thanks."

She nods "So, may I ask how long were you in a coma."

He looks at her "Four months."

She nods "Wow, so what happened injured whilst serving well that's what I'm assuming."

He nods "Yea."

When he doesn't elaborate she changes the subject. "So, are we going far."

He shakes his head "No were here."

She grins "You do see the irony of coming here right."

He smirks "Yea." She smirks and stops the car and get out he picks her up again and Mikasa gets a rifle from the car and follows him.

They see an empty grave he passes Hitch to Mikasa and then climbs in the hole Mikasa then passes Hitch to him and he lays her down "Goodbye Hitch."

Mikasa helps him up then he piles dirt on her and sighs "She died because I wanted to fight."

Mikasa sighs "Eren she died because she got separated from you I know you did your best she doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."

He nods "Irony indeed."

She looks up "Shit."

He nods "There all over the place but only one has seen us killing it silently would be best."

She nods "OK."

He pulls out Nightingale "You wanna do the honours I'm tired plus my chest hurts like hell."

She looks at him and grins "How do you know I can use it, and don't go because I'm Japanese."

He grins "Well you are Japanese, but I don't know I can just sense you know what your doing."

She grins "That I do."

He grins "Try not to damage it."

She grins "I'll do my best." She passes him the rifle and he passes her Nightingale.

She walks up to the Zombie doing a Samurai stance then waits for it to approach and then with one slash it's head rolls to the floor. She walks back to him "How was that."

He grins "Show off."

She blushes "Nice blade evenly balanced did it cost much."

He nods "5 Million Euro's."

She whistles "Wow."

He nods "Yea." He nods "I saw another one you know."

She looks at him "Another Katana."

He nods "Yea at Hannes's shop where I met Hitch."

She smiles "Wow."

He smirks "Let's head back to the others that guy with you he seemed to like you."

She sighs "Oh, you mean Jean, yea, I know he has for years, I don't know why he can't get it into his head that I see him as nothing but a friend."

Eren nods "Have you told him that."

She shakes her head "No."

He nods "It would be best if you told him coming from the male race we aren't best at knowing these things unless were told face to face."

She grins "Coming from first hand experience."

He grins "Actually no this may surprise but I've never dated anyone before."

She grins "I find that hard to believe."

He shrugs "Don't get me wrong girls asked all the damn time I just wasn't interested or whoever asked didn't interest me."

She nods "Same for me, although for me a lot of guys didn't like that I could probably kick there asses."

He chuckles "Yes, that would most likely wound there pride."

She grins and they walk back to the car, She drives again he looks at her "I don't actually know your name."

She looks at him embarrassed "Oh. yea maybe I should have said Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman and Levi's my brother."

Eren nods "Eren, Eren Yeager, so Levi's The little guy right."

She grins "Yea and you already told me your name and don't say that to his face."

He nods "Understood."


	4. I Work Better Alone

**Attack Of The Living Dead Part 4 I Work Better Alone**

 ** **A/N: OK everyone chapter 4 is up just to let you know this is an AU as you can probably tell the Hulk like creature is pretty much Salomon Grundy from the Arkham games there is also bigger monsters think Resistance 2 and you will get the picture. How these things came to be I haven't decided yet there will be more as I'll call them Abomination's (Solomon Grundy's.)****

 ** **There will also be like Ninja type zombies an idea from a friend but they won't be in for a while yet just to let you know there will be pairings as you can tell EreMika is the main one there is also ConniexSash, KristaxYmir, LeviHan, ArminxAnnie, and JeanxPetra. There will also be plenty of character deaths so far only Hitch has died there will be more. So stay tuned and flamers well I couldn't care less about you hope you enjoy****

 _ _Thoughts__

Levi and Hangi are still checking out the Hulk type creature when Mikasa and Eren drive up. They both get up. They approach Levi and Hangi. Eren looks down "So I was told this shit storm started three months ago whilst I was in a coma you seen anything like this before."

Hangi looks at him "So far no it's still hard to believe what I'm even seeing I can understand zombies but this" Levi nods "Yes this is not something we want to meet unless were well prepared."

Eren nods "I agree."

Mikasa nods "What about that shop you got your weapons from."

Eren nods "Hannes's place."

Levi turns to him "How much firepower are we talking about."

Eren sighs "I'll show you."

Levi nods "Everyone, get in the trucks and follow Lieutenant Yeager's car."

Everyone gets in the jeeps again and Mikasa drives with everyone following Eren's car to the shop. When Eren and Mikasa get out of the car they walk to the shop followed by Levi, Hangi, and Jean.

When they get inside Eren nods "Take what you want."

Levi shouts "Get in here everyone and take everything."

Eren nods to Mikasa "Follow me."

She nods and Hangi follows also as does Levi. Eren opens the hatch and goes downstairs and the others follow.

Hangi grins "Bloody hell so many cool toys."

Even Levi is impressed. Eren walks off and Mikasa follows. He picks up another Samurai sword and passes it to Mikasa "As I mentioned."

She pulls out the sword "Nice."

Hangi grins "Nice sword."

She then sees Spears "Oh I want one of those."

Eren shrugs "We might as well take everything."

Eren pulls down another two samurai swords "Here Captain."

He tosses the blade to Levi who smirks "Nice."

Jean comes down "Everything is.. he stops "Holly shit." He picks up a broadsword "Nice."

Levi nods "We take everything I'm sure Sasha would enjoy the bow and arrow."

Eren turns around "Sasha Blouse."

Levi nods "You know her."

Eren nods "We went to school together is Connie with her."

Hangi nods "Yea there a couple."

Eren smirks "I know Hitch told me Sasha will be sad to know she's dead."

Hangi sighs "Yea I bet she will be, so do you know Annie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Ymir, Krista, Isabel, and Armin."

Eren nods "I know them all Armin was my best friend before I joined the Marines."

Hangi nods "He will be happy you're alive then oh I remember him talking about you a few weeks ago he talked about his old friend guess he meant you."

Eren nods he smirks "Flamethrower nice."

Hangi eyes go wide open "Oh, cool."

He passes it to her and she grins "Oh, Wow actually holding a flamethrower I'm in heaven right now."

For the next 10 minutes, they get all the weapons out the shop Eren stocks up a few more guns. Levi, Hangi, and Mikasa are talking whilst Eren's at his car.

He watches them __They seem like nice people__ _ _but I can't stay with them I can't let them die because of me.__

He takes a few minutes to finish arming up he looks over at them. Mikasa smiles at him he just nods then closes the back door and climbs in the driver's seat and starts up the car he's about to drive away when someone knocks on the window. He looks up and it's Mikasa he sighs then rolls down the window "What."

She sighs "Where are you going."

He sighs "I work better on my own."

She sighs "Your leaving but why."

He sighs "I just said, I work better alone, you saw what happened when I last worked with someone I got her killed."

She sighs "There is a difference between her and the rest of us Levi's a soldier and leader Hangi looks harmless if not crazy but she can use many weapons plus she's our medic Reiner and Bertoldt have been trained damn Eren we all have by Levi now don't go."

He sighs "Sorry stay safe OK and tell Jean the truth." He rolls up the window and drives off.

Hangi walks up to Mikasa "So He left."

Mikasa nods "He said he works better alone but I think he doesn't want to see anyone else die even though I said were trained Hitch wasn't although she was competent with a crossbow."

Hangi sighs "I'm sorry, but I think he'll be fine."

Mikasa sighs "Yea but what if he gets badly hurt again he's not fully healed."

Hangi sighs "No idea we should have given him a radio though just to be sure."

Jean watches Eren leave and is happy __Seems I still have a chance.__

Levi approaches Mikasa and Hangi "Where did he go."

Hangi answers as Mikasa is sad he's gone "He said he works better alone."

Levi nods "A Shame well come on let's go back to camp."

They both nod Mikasa gets back on her motorbike. Jean looks at her but she doesn't even look at him. So he just sighs.

Meanwhile, Eren's driving _Sorry Mikasa, your an amazing girl but that's why I don't want you to follow me_ He continues driving he passes a bridge and glances to the side and he's shocked "What the fuck is that."

He continues driving and heads up a hill and then gets out of his car and climbs up a ladder of a building he pulls out his binoculars and is shocked with what he sees "It's like a monster from those monster films how the fuck can this be."

Mikasa is in front of the convoy they ended up following Eren as that was the way to the camp. She's driving when she sees Eren's car and the doors wide open. She quickly stops the bike and checks inside the car and is happy there's no blood.

Levi's truck stops "What's wrong."

Mikasa shrugs "Eren's cars here."

Levi nods "So."

Mikasa sighs "He wouldn't just leave his car door open something happened." Just then they see a shocked Eren walking down the stairs Mikasa jogs to him "What's wrong."

Eren looks up "What are you doing here."

She sighs "I saw your car."

He nods he then sees Levi and Hangi approach him.

Levi nods "What's got you spooked."

Eren sighs "You better follow me if you thought that Hulk thing was freaky then this is something out of a horror movie or Resistance 2."

They all follow him back up the ladder and when there all on the roof he points to where the Goliath monster is.

Hangi, Levi, and Mikasa look through the binoculars in complete shock. Hangi is freaked out "What the fuck is that."

Levi sighs "OK seriously this is insane how the fuck can anyone kill and a thing that big."

Mikasa sighs "How is this even possible."

Eren sighs "That thing needs to die it's too big of a threat."

They all nod Hangi sighs "But how even with all these guns and weapons it's not gonna kill something like that."

Eren nods "We need a tank or a fighter plane or something."

Levi nods "I agree."

Mikasa is still looking through the binoculars as is Levi and Hangi so they don't notice Eren has slipped away until they hear Eren's car take off."

Mikasa sighs "Dammit."

Levi sighs "He obviously wants to fight alone we can't force him to join us."

Mikasa sighs "But he's a Lieutenant he's a leader of men like you."

Levi nods "Indeed he is but like you said the last person who worked beside him died."

Mikasa sighs "But she wasn't a fighter she brought it on herself."

Levi nods "Maybe so he's a Soldier she was a civilian even you are not a true soldier the only ones who are is me and Eren and Four Eyes here."

Mikasa nods "I know but."

Hangi puts her hand on her shoulder "He'll be OK, on his own as long as he doesn't try and take on that whatever it is."

Mikasa knows she's right but she's worried about Eren to wake up to this is a shock. She's never met anyone like Eren before and she kind of has a crush on him. Thinking back she did the moment she laid eyes on him yesterday.

Eren's driving "I need to work alone sorry guys but what the fuck was that thing it was huge."

He continues driving until he gets to a gas station he stops and gets out of the car he kills a few zombies surrounding the gas station then goes to the pumps "What the fuck."

He enters the shop and kills the zombies inside he picks up a few snack and water and a few medical supplies, then he smashes the cash register and grabs the cash he leaves the gas station shop and tosses the food and the other stuff he got in the car.

He then uses the pump to fill up the car until the car is full he also goes back into the shop and grabs some containers and fills them up also and puts them in the car. When that's all done he gets back in the car and starts eating a bag of crisps with a soda.

Mikasa and the convoy arrive back at the camp of course Mikasa is still feeling sad. Annie, Armin, Sasha, and Connie approaches her. Annie sighs "Hey what's wrong Mika."

Mikasa looks up "Oh, hey guys."

Armin sighs "What's got you down how was the recon missions."

Mikasa nods "It was OK."

Annie sighs "So what's got you so down."

Jean approaches her "You still not feeling like crap because of that Eren guy are you."

Everyone looks at Mikasa, Armin is shocked "You mean Eren Yeager."

Jean nods "Lieutenant Yeager yea."

Annie grins "Lieutenant aye so where is he."

Mikasa sighs "He left on his own."

Sasha nods "I'm glad he's alive."

Mikasa nods "Yea he was in a coma for four months woke up two days ago apparently got injured in the line of duty, he also saw a girl called Hitch get bitten, and she killed herself. Apparently, she was in love with Eren they slept together but he didn't love her I guess she didn't want to die a virgin."

Sasha looks sad, She and Hitch split up earlier in the day and she hoped she was alive now to find out she's dead is hard to take.

Everyone's listening to this Armin sighs "We need to get him with us does he know his friends are alive."

Mikasa nods "He knows." She smiles, "He said it was about time you and Connie got your acts together."

Sasha and Connie grins, Ymir grins "So how's the Yeagermeister doing he's a Lieutenant right like I bet he's got a body full of muscle."

Mikasa blushes "He has an eight pack."

Annie smirks "He always had a killer body."

Armin turns to her "Hey."

She grins "Don't get jealous babe I'm only stating the truth."

Sasha, Krista, Isabel, Ymir and even Petra all agree. Jean sighs "He's a psycho running around with a Samurai sword, Machete, and a damn Halberd."

Annie grins "Wow he's really changed still the bad-ass idiot we all know and love."

Mikasa smirks "Your forgetting him using grenades and Molotov cocktails."

Sasha grins "He's always been an action junkie it's why he joined up to the Marines other than getting away after losing his parents."

Armin smirks "At least he's OK."

Hangi walks towards them "Hey guys has these two told you about the hunk Lieutenant Yeager damn I could eat off that chest, hey Armin you're going to want to see this Hulk type thing Eren killed with his Halberd."

They all follow Hangi to the truck and everyone watched Armin is shocked "What the fuck Eren killed this."

Hangi nods "He killed this but there's something bigger then this thing King Kong size he said something like from Resistance 2."

The all shocked Sasha looks up "Wait you don't mean something like the creature that tears it's way through the city that kind of big"

Hangi shrugs "It was freaking huge."

Eren continues driving it's now later he's stopped to kill several zombies he's heard roars so there are more than one of those hulks. Luckily he wasn't found, he grunts as he grabs his chest "Fuck still feel like crap." He yawns as he finds a Travelodge he stops outside and enters the Travelodge he grabs one of the keys and heads back to his car and grabs his bag of guns and heads to his room.

When he's put everything on his bed he heads to the kitchen the place is empty which is good he starts to cook some steaks and some potatoes as he's cooking he sees someone walk past the door. He pulls out his Machete and his silenced handgun he turns down the food then follows the person he saw.

He notices it's three people, a woman with gray hair and glasses, and two guys one has blond messy hair with a scruffy goatee while the third person has blond hair with a real dopey look. Eren stops up to them and coughs "You know I could have easily killed you."

They all spin around he sees there all weaponless he sighs "You have no weapon are you dumb or something."

The women decided to speak first "Who are you."

He sighs "Lieutenant, Eren Yeager, German Marine Core."

The women nods her head "My names Rico Brzenska, This is Mike Zacharias and Orulo Bossard."

Eren nods "How do you expect to stay alive with no weapons."

Rico sighs "We're teachers were not soldiers."

Eren sighs "Maybe so, but you should still arm yourselves what if Zombies got in here you would last seconds."

Rico nods "So what you doing here."

He sighs "What does it look like I need to rest."

Mike nods "So what you doing now."

Eren sighs "Cooking food."

They all nod Rico smiles "You need some help I'm the food prep well among other things teacher. Wait, your bleeding are you OK."

Eren winces "Busted Ribs I'll be OK."

Rico nods "I have some medical supplies I can change your bandages if you want."

Eren nods "Sure and yes, you can help with the cooking I don't mind."

Rico unwraps the bandages and then sprays some more spray on him and then wraps up his chest not too tight though she then makes him take some pain killers.

Mike and Orulo take their seats and talk whilst Eren and Rico head to the kitchen. They continue cooking adding more steaks and potatoes to the ovens. When they're done they all eat and talk about random stuff before heading off to bed.

The next morning Eren tells them about the group led by Levi luckily Orulo passes him a police radio they took from a police car. Eren uses the radio to contact Levi hopefully they have radios themselves.

Mikasa's now sitting next to the radio she's in charge of contacting survivors. She's flicking through the stations when she hears Eren's voice "Eren are you OK."

Eren sighs "Finally someone picked up and Yea, I'm fine are you OK."

She nods "Yea I'm OK so how have you found a radio have you found any survivors."

He nods "Yea I've found three survivors at a Travelodge there all teachers there not even armed."

She nods "We'll come and get them where is this Travelodge."

Eren sighs "Tell Armin it's the Travelodge on the outskirts of Shiganshina, Armin knows the place he was on work experience here."

She nods "OK we'll be there shortly have you seen any more of those Hulk's" Eren sighs "No but I heard several." She nods "Damn so there's more than one glad you didn't attack them Annie says you've always been the bad-ass idiot they all know and love"

Eren chuckles "I can imagine her saying something like that so how did Sasha take the news about Hitch."

Mikasa sighs "She was sad but she held it together with Connie's help now I'll let Levi and Hangi know and I'll see you soon."

He sighs "Fine"

She runs off and finds Levi. Levi and Hangi see Mikasa running up. She stops "I just spoke to Eren on the radio he's found three survivors there all teachers there unarmed he said he heard several of those Hulk creatures so we know there's more than the one he killed."

Levi nods "OK so where is it."

She smiles "He said Armin knows the place he did work experience there."

Hangi nods "I'll go get him."

Armin's with Annie, Sasha and Connie when Hangi finds them "Armin we need your help Eren's found some survivors at the travelodge your did work experience at he's waiting for us to pick them up."

Armin nods "Let's go." Annie, Connie, and Sasha all follow. Levi, Hangi, Armin, Annie, Sasha, and Connie all set off they have space in the jeeps they have.

Eren's leaning against his car when Levi and the others arrive. When they all get out Eren smirks as Armin, Annie, Sasha and Connie all jog up to him and he hugs them all. Annie touches his chest through his t-shirt "Damn Mikasa wasn't lying always had a killer body."

She looks at Armin "No offense babe, but you need to work on your body a bit more."

Armin just rolls his eyes "Glad your back buddy."

Annie grins "Heard you're a one man ass kicking machine."

Eren smirks "I guess."

Sasha grins "Thanks for the bow and arrows Eren, It's the top of the line Bows also."

He nods "No probs munchies."

Hangi nods "Good work Eren."

He nods "I didn't really find them really I stopped her to rest and they were already here walking around unarmed."

Mikasa smiles "I'm glad you're OK."

Eren smirks "Yea you too."

Annie sees Mikasa blush and smirks she nudge Armin "Seems our old friend and Mikasa like each other."

Armin nods "I agree."

Levi gets Rico, Mike and Orulo to collect all the food from the kitchens.

When all the foods in the jeeps and Rico, Mike, and Orulo are all in the jeeps as well as Sasha, Connie, Armin, and Annie. Levi and Hangi are with Mikasa and Eren. Levi sighs "So what you going to do now you running off again."

Eren sighs "I'd rather be alone."

Levi sighs "I understand you don't want to get anyone else hurt but you're a soldier we need someone like you."

Eren sighs "Fine I'll scout for you."

Levi nods "For the moment that will work but eventually we will need you to help train the guys here."

Eren sighs "How many of these people can actually fight I know you and Mikasa, can fight and Sasha, Connie, Annie Reiner and Bertoldt have some combat experience and can probably fight also. Armin is the smartest person I know."

Hangi nods "I can fight we have a few fighters but not many."

Eren nods "I see."

Levi and Hangi head back to the jeep and get in Armin rolls down the window "You not coming Eren."

He sighs "I'm scouting the area I'll see you later."

Annie grins "You just want to slaughter zombies."

Eren smirks "What's wrong with that."

She grins "Nothing have fun."

Mikasa grins "I'm going with him."

Eren looks at her "Are you."

She nods "Yea and there's no debating on it." Annie, Armin, Connie, and Sasha looked at each other and smirked Hangi did also.

Levi nods "Be safe and if anything happens to my sister I'll kill you."

Eren nods "Gotcha."

Before they leave Hangi changes his bandages and the girls all drool at his body making Connie and Armin slightly jealous but not too much as they both know Sasha and Annie are with them.

They drive off and Eren and Mikasa head to his car. Eren gets in the driver's seat whilst Mikasa gets in the passenger seat with her Samurai Sword on her lap. Eren looks at her "So why have you come with me."

She smirks "To help you scout of course."

He nods "OK."

She grins "Annie's told me all about you, she's my best friend, Armin talks about you all the time."

Eren nods "So how long have he and Annie been together."

She grins "You noticed that huh well about eight months now I know Armin wasn't her first choice though but she's happy with Armin there a great couple."

He nods "So who was her first choice."

She grins "Why his name was Eren Yeager, I believe."

He grins "She liked me I think all the flirting makes sense now it was the three of us for years and we were very close we did share our first kiss though a bet I believe with Sasha and Connie, I don't think Armin knows but she probably told Armin."

He nods "Yea probably so did you speak to Jean."

She shakes her head "Not yet, but I think he knows I like someone else."

He nods "Oh."

She grins "Who do you think it is."

He shrugs "No idea."

She grins "You."

He looks at her and smirks "Oh really."

She grins "But don't worry I won't rape you."

He grins "Oh really."

She grins "Yea not unless you ask me to."

He smirks "So where were you when this shit storm happened."

She sighs "Well I was lucky myself and Annie was at the dojo training, Sasha, Armin and Connie were with us luckily Levi and Hangi turned up and got us out of there" He nods "Lucky you then."

She nods "Yea when we went to the camp we met up with Ymir, Krista, Tommy, Mina, Petra, Jean, and Marco." "I went to college with Jean and I found out quite early he liked me at first I hated him but we became friends but it was never going to go anywhere everyone knew except Jean even Marco saw it but Jean just didn't want to see what everyone else saw."

Eren nods "Some guys can be like that I had it all the time and even whilst serving."

She grins "So, was that Hitch girl the lucky girl."

He smirks "Actually no it was one of the medics attached to our squad she was nice a good fighter also we went drinking and well you can guess what happened we always flirted with each other."

She nods "So did it ever get serious between you two."

Eren smirks "No we slept together twice before I was told that she's married so I broke it off with her we remained friends though."

Mikasa nods "So do you think this is happening all over the world."

Eren shrugs "No idea in a coma remember."

She chuckles "Oh yea I forgot about that."


End file.
